Hidden Desires
by rye-chan
Summary: SasuNaru. A living dream turned nightmare by an unexpexted visitor at Sasuke's house. Who does Naruto see and what will happen to him and Sasuke? Find out here.
1. Chapter 1

Hidden Desires

Chapter One: Trapped

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were on a training mission deep in the forest 25 miles outside of their village, Konohagakure. All was going well as team seven practiced combination attacks, chakra control, hiding their chakra signatures, and sneak attacks. The team was doing surprisingly well today. There was no arguing, fighting, or Sakura flirting with Sasuke which was rather unusual.

They had been training for two and a half hours now and usually within the first ten minutes Sakura is flirting with Sasuke and Naruto is doing something to annoy Sasuke and Sakura which gets him a beat down from Sakura and then all hell breaks loose. Oddly enough they were all getting along rather well…at the moment at least (this isn't a sense of foreboding it's just all good things come to an end eventually). Finally Sakura mentioned she was hungry and that they should all take a break.

Sasuke nodded in silent agreement but Naruto didn't want to stop yet. Instead he wandered around waiting for the other two to hurry up. Finally he sat down in a huff, crossed his arms, sighed, and pouted. This annoyed Sakura because she was hoping to eat lunch with Sasuke alone while Naruto continued to wander around. She glared at him and Naruto saw her face.

"What the hell did I do this time Sakura?" Naruto asked exasperated.

Sasuke looked up from his lunch and saw Sakura glaring daggers at Naruto when he didn't even do anything to her.

"Why must you ruin it every single time Naruto?" The kunoichi growled out.

"Ruin what? What did I ruin? I haven't said or done anything!"

"Dammit, why don't you just get lost no one wants you around anyway!!" The pink haired girl shouted.

Naruto's breath caught in his throat when Sakura said that. He looked down at the ground, his hair hiding his eyes and the now forming tears.

"…Fine…" Naruto's voice was a barely audible whisper.

He then stood up and ran off, away from Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura was glad he was gone now and was about to start talking to Sasuke until she saw the look on his face. Sasuke was so pissed that Sakura could feel the anger emanating from his body. The look in his eyes scared her even more than his anger though, his eyes looked murderous.

"What the hell did you say that to him for? He didn't even do anything to you!!" Sasuke yelled.

He then stood up and ran after Naruto leaving a depressed looking Sakura behind. Sasuke found him fifteen minutes later sitting outside a cave entrance. He walked up to him but Naruto heard Sasuke before he reached him and stood up, walking into the cave. Sasuke followed calling Naruto's name and asking him to wait. Naruto ignored him and continued further into the cave before Sasuke grabbed his harm and stopped him from going any further.

Naruto didn't try to pull his arm away or fight Sasuke off, but stood still as stone, his arm limp in Sasuke's grasp. Naruto tried as hard as he could to keep the tears in his eyes from falling but failed. Then Sasuke turned Naruto around to face him. Sasuke saw the tears silently falling from Naruto's gorgeous, bright blue eyes. He raised his hand to Naruto's face and gently wiped the tears away. Naruto blushed as soon as Sasuke's hand touched his face and so did Sasuke.

At first they stared at each other for a few minutes. Neither of them moved, Sasuke with his hand still on Naruto's cheek, and Naruto still trying to keep his tears under control. Naruto couldn't hold back any further and finally burst into sobs, throwing himself into Sasuke's arms. Sasuke embraced Naruto, drawing the weeping blonde closer to him and whispered words of comfort.

"Naruto don't listen to that bitch alright?"

"B-but sh-she's r-r-right!! No one w-w-wants me a-around!"

"You're wrong Naruto. _I_ want you around."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke at last, his face tear stained. Sasuke wiped away his tears again and then leaned down and kissed Naruto ever so gently. Naruto's eyes widened in shock but soon slowly closed them, kissing Sasuke back. Sasuke pulled back a few seconds later and stared into Naruto's blue eyes again. Naruto looked into Sasuke's onyx colored eyes for a few seconds before closing the gap between their lips once more.

Sasuke wrapped his arms tighter around the younger teens waist while Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke then licked and lightly bit Naruto's bottom lip, begging for entrance into his mouth. Naruto complied and parted his lips and felt Sasuke's tongue wander around his mouth, memorizing every detail. Then their tongues came together in a dance of ecstasy, causing each other to moan. They made out passionately like this for a good ten minutes before the need of oxygen became too much to ignore. As they broke apart they heard a sharp gasp near the cave's entrance.

They looked to where the sound came from and there stood Sakura, her face contorted in surprise, anger, betrayal, and hatred. Sasuke and Naruto stared at her, their faces red as strawberries. They released each other and stepped two inches apart, both boys staring at the pink haired girl. Sakura finally stepped forward, heading to Naruto, slowly. Sasuke didn't know what Sakura was going to do but he knew it was nothing good so he kept a sharp eye on her.

When Sakura reached the blonde before her all she did was stare at him, anger and hatred flashing in her eyes. Then she slapped Naruto right across his face leaving a clear handprint on his right cheek. Then she pulled out a kunai and lunged at him. Sasuke moved so fast neither Sakura or Naruto saw him. All they saw was that he was suddenly standing between them, griping tight in his left hand Sakura's wrist.

"Ow! S-Sasuke what are you doing?!" Sakura cried out in pain.

"Don't ever touch him again you stupid, talent less, bitch!" Sasuke shouted at the pink haired kunoichi.

Sasuke then threw her back and she fell. As she stood up she saw Sasuke hug Naruto to him and heard what he said to the blonde ninja.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"Y-yeah…" Naruto answered uncertainly.

Sasuke rubbed the red spot, where Sakura had slapped him, gently. Naruto flinched slightly but the pain, from when Sasuke first touched the sore spot, went away. The raven then hugged Naruto to him tightly, placing a soft kiss on the blonde's temple. Sakura couldn't believe this was happening. She lost Sasuke to another person and a guy no less! Her eyes slowly filled with tears as she pulled herself up to her full height. Then she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"SASUKE YOU'RE SUCH A FOOL! HOW COULD YOU CHOOSE HIM OVER ME?!" She then ran out of the cave, sobbing uncontrollably.

Suddenly the cave started to shake. Sasuke and Naruto looked all around them as rocks began to fall from the ceiling. Sasuke grabbed Naruto out of the way of a falling boulder just in time. As the two dodged the rocks, trying to make it to the cave entrance Sasuke's foot got caught and he tripped. Naruto saw him fall and rushed over to help him. Sasuke was standing up again just as Naruto got to him.

"Sasuke are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine naru…"

"LOOK OUT!"

Before Sasuke had time to react Naruto pushed him out of the way as an extremely huge and sharply pointed rock fell. Sasuke was pushed to the ground and didn't see what happened to Naruto. As he sat up he looked dead ahead. There was Naruto, lying on the ground, his left shoulder and side torn up and bleeding profusely. As the cave slowly stopped shaking, Sasuke rushed to Naruto's side.

"Naruto? Naruto!" Sasuke yelled out the blonde's name over and over but didn't get a response.

With panic and fear starting to boil over the top, Sasuke picked Naruto up, bridal style, and continued to run toward the cave entrance. Luckily the entrance wasn't blocked completely and Sasuke got himself and Naruto out of the collapsing cavern. When he was out in the forest again he went bolting through the trees, heading for the hospital. There wasn't much time, Naruto was loosing blood at a dangerous rate and if his wounds weren't treated soon he would die.

It took Sasuke fifteen minutes to get to the hospital. When he got inside he screamed for someone to help Naruto, to save him. A woman with black hair ran over to the raven haired teen and took Naruto from his arms.

"Follow me, now!" The woman ordered.

Sasuke did so, not wanting to leave Naruto for a second. The woman led Sasuke to a room where a blonde woman stood.

"Lady Tsunade!" The black haired woman shouted.

The blonde woman known as Tsunade turned around. Her eyes widened when she saw the state Naruto was in. The black haired woman rushed forward and carefully placed Naruto on the bed.

"What the hell happened to him Shizune?!" Tsunade asked, worried for the blonde's safety.

Tsunade placed her hands over Naruto's injuries and a pale green light emitted from them. Within minutes the injuries healed, no scars in sight.

"Are you going to answer me or not?" Tsunade asked.

"Oh! Actually I don't know, that's why I brought Mr. Uchiha here." Shizune responded, pointing at Sasuke.

"I see. Sasuke! What happened?"

"It was Sakura's fault. If she hadn't screamed while we were in the cave it wouldn't have started to cave-in. Because of her Naruto was almost killed!" Sasuke answered, shaking violently.

Sasuke's knees buckled then but Shizune caught him before he hit the floor. She helped him over to the bed Naruto was on, sitting him on the edge. Sasuke looked over at Naruto's still unconscious form. He reached out and stroked the blonde's cheek softly, his eyes never leaving Naruto's tanned face.

Tsunade and Shizune watched as Sasuke reached out to Naruto in such a loving gesture. They looked at each other then and Tsunade nodded her head towards the door, signaling Shizune to step outside with her. Shizune and Tsunade closed the door once they left, leaving Sasuke to look after Naruto for the time being.

"Shizune, I want you to find Sakura Haruno and bring her to me at once."

"Yes lady Tsunade. I'll be back soon."

Shizune turned on her heel and walked down the hall, exiting the hospital. Tsunade turned back to the room Naruto and Sasuke were in and went inside. She froze in her tracks at what she saw, a light blush creeping across her cheeks. Sasuke was laying beside Naruto with his arms wrapped around the younger teen. Naruto, now awake, had cuddled up close to Sasuke's chest, clinging to him gently. Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead softly and then both teens fell asleep in each other's arms, tired from the day's horrible events.

Tsunade couldn't help but smile at the two boys. They looked so cute the way they were all cuddled up close like that. She moved forward and removed a blanket from the armoire in the room. She walked back over to the sleeping teens and gently covered them up. Smiling at them again Tsunade headed out of the door and closed it quietly. Leaving the boys to get their well deserved rest.

The next morning Naruto woke up and Sasuke wasn't beside him. He got up and realized he was in his own bedroom. He got out of bed and got dressed then headed out the door. He wanted to see Sasuke and ask him a question that had been on his mind since he woke up.

Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha towards Sasuke's house in silence thinking over the kiss they shared in the cave. When Naruto arrived at Sasuke's he noticed the front door was ajar. Naruto knew that Sasuke would never leave his front door open for any reason and immediately pulled out a kunai. Cautiously, Naruto stepped forward, opening the door fully. He went inside and took in the room before him. It was covered in blood and laying in the center of it was a dark figure.

Naruto rushed forward in a panic. When he got to the figure he saw the person's face. Naruto's eyes filled with tears as he looked into the empty and lifeless eyes of Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto pulled Sasuke's ice cold form into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

"It's his own fault. He was just too weak."

Naruto turned around in a flash, startled by the sudden voice. The unknown person stepped forward into what little light the dark, gore filled room gave off. Naruto's mouth fell open in fear. There before him stood Itachi Uchiha. Naruto began to shake, unable to move from the fear, gripping onto the corpse of his once best friend, rival, and beloved. Itachi came closer to the terrified blonde.

"He was weak and that is why he died. You are just as weak as him so you shall die as well…"

With that Itachi slashed a kunai at Naruto's throat the blonde screamed and then fell silent as his lifeless corpse hit the floor, landing beside Sasuke's.

--

**Okay so yeah, to everyone that has reviewed my stories thank you very much and i'm glad you enjoyed them!!**

**Second, i am working on more than five stories at a time so it may be a while before any of my in-progress stories get morechapters added. i apologize for this.**

**Third, a few readers have asked me if there would be a sequal to the hot spring adventure. sorry to all who have asked this but there is no sequal. i'm sorry and please don't hate me for it. that story drove me nuts **

**when i was writing it and i think the same thing would happen if i tried doing a sequal. again my apologies. i will say this though, i'll think about writing a sequal. okay?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: 

Desires Come Out At Last

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" Naruto woke up screaming. He gasped for breath, shaking in fear as sweat and tears fell down his face and body.

"Naruto? Naruto what's wrong?" His teacher, Kakashi Hatake, rushed over to Naruto's bedside. He was just coming into the hotel room to wake the blonde up when Naruto screamed. He saw the blonde was shaking and crying, his breathing labored.

"Naruto?"

Naruto turned slowly to the person who had called his name. His teacher sat beside him, worry and concern in his one visible eye.

"What happened Naruto?"

"S-sas…uk-ke…d-dead…I-Itachi…m-m-murdered…" Naruto choked out his answer, unable to form a complete sentence.

Naruto then threw himself into his teachers arms, still terrified from the nightmare. Kakashi rocked the blonde back and forth in an attempt to calm him down. It wasn't working. Naruto was crying and shaking uncontrollably in his sensei's arms, not knowing what else to do.

The door to Naruto's hotel room opened and in walked an annoyed looking Sasuke and a flirting Sakura. Sasuke froze in his tracks at the sight before him causing the pink haired kunoichi to bump into him. She looked at Sasuke confused as to why he stopped so suddenly. Then she looked in the same direction Sasuke was fixed on. Her eyes widened in shock. The two just stood there confused. Finally Sasuke stepped forward cautiously.

"Kakashi?"

"What is it?"

"W-what happened to Naruto?"

"I don't know. I think it has something to do with a nightmare he had last night. Apparently it felt terrifyingly real to him other wise he wouldn't be like this Sasuke."

As soon as Naruto heard Sasuke's name his head shot up and his eyes locked onto the raven's. At first no one moved, the silence thick with anticipation.

"SASUKE!"

Naruto jumped at Sasuke so fast no one even saw him move. Sasuke lost his balance and fell to the floor with Naruto landing on top of him. Sasuke was about to start yelling at the blonde but saw how upset he really was. Naruto was crying and shaking worse than before, his arms tightly wrapped around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke slowly and carefully sat up, brining Naruto with him. Naruto buried his face in the nape of Sasuke's neck and moved his hands around the raven's waist. Sasuke slowly wrapped his arms around the distraught blonde, holding him close.

Normally this kind of thing would irritate Sasuke, piss him off, or creep him out but, for some reason, it felt _good_ to be clung onto so tightly by Naruto. He liked the fact that someone _really_ needed him instead of just _wanting him._ Sasuke hugged the blonde closer to him and took in Naruto's scent. He liked how the blonde smelled and how he felt in the raven's arms.

Kakashi watched as Sasuke tightened his hold on the distraught Naruto in surprise. He thought Sasuke would have pushed Naruto away from himself but the total opposite happened. Deciding it was best to let Sasuke figure out what was wrong with the blonde, Kakashi stood up and walked silently to the door. He paused next to Sakura and gently took hold of her upper arm. Sakura was shocked from what had just happened but the shock was quickly being replaced with envious jealousy.

Seeing the look on Sakura's face changing for the worst he knew it was time to get her away from the scene before them. Pulling her from the room with a sigh, Kakashi brought her into the hallway and closed and locked the door behind him. He then turned to face Sakura.

"Look Sakura, I know you have a thing for Sasuke but right now you have to leave him alone."

"What for?! That blonde idiot is probably just faking the whole thing anyway!" Sakura yelled outraged at her sensei.

Kakashi sighed. He was so sick of Sakura's attitude towards Naruto and her obsession over Sasuke.

"Naruto wasn't faking anything in there Sakura. It takes a lot to scare him and he was really terrified."

"Pfft, yeah right. He had a nightmare and he's all bent out of shape about it. That's bravery all right." Sakura scoffed.

Kakashi was getting pissed now but just led Sakura away from the hotel room.

Sasuke didn't know what to say to comfort Naruto so he just held on to him. Naruto was still crying and shaking but had calmed down some since Sasuke first wrapped his arms around the blonde. Sasuke decided that now would be a good time to ask Naruto what was wrong.

"Naruto?"

"W-what…" Naruto answered, his voice weak and breaking.

"What happened? Why are you so upset?" Sasuke whispered.

"Y-you…I saw you…" Tears flooded down Naruto's face once again, seeing Sasuke's lifeless form pop up in his mind again.

"You saw me? Doing what?" Sasuke asked, confused now. Naruto was upset about something he did and he had no idea what it was.

"Y-you w-weren't doing anything! Y-you w-w-were d-dead! H-he k-k-killed you!" Naruto choked out. Once again he was over come with sobs.

Sasuke looked at the shaking blonde in his arms. He looked so fragile and helpless. Holding him tight, Sasuke lifted Naruto's chin so he could look into the blonde's face. When the raven looked into those deep, beautiful, and emotion filled blue eyes he couldn't help himself. Sasuke leaned down, lightly pressing his lips against Naruto's.

Not expecting this reaction, Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. He wasn't sure what to do so he just closed his eyes and kissed the raven back. After a few seconds Sasuke broke their kiss and looked at Naruto. The blonde's face was red from blushing and Sasuke smiled at him. This made Naruto blush even more since he had never seen Sasuke smile so warmly before. He looked down at the floor but felt Sasuke lift his chin once again.

Looking into those deep, onyx colored eyes, Naruto couldn't help but be drawn into them. He leaned forward and closed the gap between their lips once more. Sasuke gently nipped Naruto's bottom lip asking for admittance. Naruto allowed him in and felt the raven roam his mouth, memorizing every detail. As their tongues came together in sweet bliss Sasuke gently pulled at Naruto's shirt. Lifting his arms up, Naruto let Sasuke remove his shirt and toss it aside. Before they went back to kissing some more, Naruto pulled off Sasuke's shirt and tossed it to the floor.

Sasuke then picked Naruto up and carried him over to the bed. The raven laid the blonde down and crawled on top of him, connecting their lips in a passion filled kiss. After making out for a few minutes Sasuke slid his hands down Naruto's chest to the waist of his pajama bottoms. Taking hold of them and the blonde's boxers the raven pulled them from Naruto's body and threw them with their shirts. Sasuke broke their kiss and took in the blonde's gorgeous body.

Every time Naruto moved his muscles flexed under that tan skin of his. Leaning forward, the raven placed butterfly kisses across Naruto's stomach, all the way up to his neck. Naruto let out a soft moan and Sasuke wanted to hear more. He wanted the blonde to yell out his name in pleasure as the raven made love to him. Sucking and biting on Naruto's neck, he moved his lips to the blonde's ear, whispering to him.

"Do you want me to keep going Naruto?"

Instead of answering with words, Naruto pulled Sasuke into a mind blowing kiss. Understanding what the blonde wanted, Sasuke removed his own shorts and boxers in a swift, fluid motion and tossed them with the rest of the discarded clothing. Sasuke kissed the blonde some more as he positioned himself between Naruto's legs. As their erections rubbed against each other, both boys gasped and moaned. Breaking their kiss, Sasuke placed three of his fingers near Naruto's mouth.

Getting the hint, Naruto took the raven's fingers into his moist cavern and sucked on them. Sasuke got even harder at the erotic sight and fought to keep himself from just thrusting into the blonde. He didn't want to hurt Naruto and a dry fuck would do just that. Once Naruto had coated the raven's fingers with saliva Sasuke removed them from the blonde's mouth. Claiming Naruto's lips again, Sasuke inserted one of his fingers into Naruto's entrance.

The blonde gasped at the sudden intrusion and threw his head back, Sasuke kissing his neck in the process. After a few seconds Sasuke inserted another finger and then the third, moving them around to spread the blonde's entrance as much as possible. Naruto groaned in slight pain as the other two fingers of the raven were inserted into him. After a few minutes Sasuke removed his fingers and wrapped his arms around the blonde, slowly inserting himself inside the younger teens entrance.

Naruto yelled out in pain as Sasuke went all the way in. The blonde dug his nails into the raven's back, hard. Sasuke didn't move again until Naruto was ready to continue. Placing light kisses along Naruto's neck he waited, panting slightly. After ten minutes or so Naruto told Sasuke to move. Slowly the raven pulled out and thrusted back into Naruto.

"Ah…s-Sasuke…f-faster…" the blonde panted out.

Wanting to satisfy Naruto and himself, Sasuke increased his thrusting motions and hit the blonde's sweet spot. Naruto screamed out Sasuke's name making the older teen wanting even more. He focused on Naruto's sweet spot, hitting it every time, loving how the blonde moaned and screamed out his name over and over again.

"Sa…Sasuke…I…I'm gonna…" Unable to hold it in any longer, Naruto climaxed onto Sasuke's stomach, clenching his muscles around the raven's dick.

As soon as Naruto's muscles clenched around Sasuke's cock he climaxed deep inside the blonde. Sasuke collapsed beside Naruto, both teens panting heavily. The raven then pulled Naruto into his arms, hugging the younger boy to his chest. Naruto cuddled up to Sasuke, wrapping his own arms around the raven. Sasuke then rolled over, pulling Naruto on top of him and covering them both with the blanket. They laid together in peaceful silence for a few minutes until Sasuke spoke to his blonde.

"Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"What you said earlier, what did you mean?"

Sasuke felt Naruto stiffen in his arms. Naruto buried his face into the crook of Sasuke's neck before answering.

"I…I know it was just a nightmare but…it felt so real."

"What happened in it?"

Sasuke held Naruto tighter to himself in an effort to keep the blonde from loosing control of himself like earlier.

"Well it started in the forest…" Naruto told Sasuke all about his dream turned nightmare, tears forming in his eyes.

When he finished his story, Naruto was right back to crying and shaking. Sasuke hugged Naruto closer to himself in an attempt to calm him down again. It worked a little and the raven was now able to talk to his blonde love.

"Naruto, it was just a dream okay? That's not going to happen, ever. I promise."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke's face and saw his raven was smiling gently and reassuringly at him. Returning Sasuke's smile with a small one of his own, the blonde laid his head back on his new lover's chest and closed his eyes, listening to Sasuke's heart beat.


End file.
